sudrian_conflictfandomcom-20200213-history
Robert Stewart
Robert Equilibrium Stewart was a former general in the United States Army and the brother of Michelle Stewart. He was also Phill's former best friend and brother-in-law. Bio At some point before 1945, Robert Stewart grew up in Maine with his sister, Michelle. Following the death of his father (who was a police officer)in the line of duty, Robert joined the United States military, and eventually worked his way up the ranks and became general. In the military, he met and befriended Lewis Packard. On June 27th, 1945, Robert arrived on Sodor with a team of soldiers, as well as Phil Aardman. Robert and his team managed to eliminate Adolf Hitler as well as his bodygaurds. Then, Robert arrested Rudolph Diesel for destruction of property and alleged attempted murder. After the chaos ended, Robert sent a repair crew to Sodor and they worked to repair all the damage done by the Blockade Committee, Mr. M, and Hitler. Robert also discovered Duke hidden in a shed at the back of the scrapyards. Over the next 9 years, Robert became good friends with Phil. In 1954, Robert meets with Phil on Sodor, and bails him out of prison a few weeks later. The pair then go to Ireland to rendezvous with Lewis Packard. The trio then head back to Sodor, and Robert more or less fails to apprehend two cultists. ("Inheritance") A few months later, Robert and Michelle move to Sodor and on the way, they pick a fight with Amos Aardman, though at this point they didn't know who it was. While Robert and Michelle were looking for a place to live, Robert was obsessed with the idea of living in (or at least above) a Pizzeria. ("Lineage") Throughout his next few years on Sodor, Robert went on adventures to the Mid-Sodor Railway, got chased by bears ("Mid-Sodor"), and helped save Robert and Michelle from a shed buried by stone. ("Grand Unraveling") He later gatecrashed Phil and Michelle's trip to Amsterdam. A few months later he gave them his blessing to get married ("Not Like Him") and a few years after that, became the head of a new Military base. ("Sheeps Clothing") When Lewis Packard was killed in an explosion, Robert gave a touching speech at his funeral. ("Bull of the Woods") In "Fortunate Son", Robert takes his young nephew and niece, Stanley Aardman and Anne Adina Aardman, on a fishing trip while their parents are working. Unfortunately, this venture ends up going awry, with the trio almost going over a waterfall. They all come out of it unharmed, but a furious Phil forbids Robert from ever going near his children again, causing a strain in their friendship and causing them to cease speaking to each other. Some time later, Robert became concerned about Phil’s drastic security measures and his implementation of cameras all over the island. He spent the day following Phil around with his new diesel engine, 7101. He eventually found him at the quarry. However, above him, Duncan accidentally pushed some loaded stone trucks over the edge of a cliff. One of the rocks knocked him unconscious, causing him to have a vision in which Buford the Banana warned him that Phil was up to something sinister with the new security system. When he woke up, Phil spoke to Robert after having not previously been on speaking terms with him. Robert asked Phil why he was taking such drastic measures to provide security to Sodor, and Phil lied to Robert by telling him that the reason he set up the security system was to catch someone who he believed was trying to steal the treasure discovered at the Mid-Sodor Quarry over a decade ago. Robert then met up with 7101 and christened him “Bear”, named after the growling sounds made by his engine. On May 1st, 1968, he is shot by Mason. Appearances * Season 2: Authority (only referred to as General Stewart) * Season 3: Inheritance Parts 1, 6, and 7. * 'Season 4: 'Lineage, William (episode), Mid Sodor, Irons in the Fire, Chilling Point, Grand Unraveling, Not Like Him, Sheep's Clothing, Bull Of The Woods, Fortunate Son, Stakeout Voice Actor * EnterprisingEngine93 Trivia * Robert has a bad habit of losing his military badge. * Robert's third favorite animal is the bear. * Robert's middle name is Equilibrium. Gallery Robertarmy1.jpg|Robert getting a haircut before joining the military. Robertarmy2.jpg|Robert after joining the military Robertarmy3.jpg Completed_Project.PNG|Robert in a photo of William's completion with Phil Aardman and Rudolph Diesel. Sudcons4.png|Robert wishing Amos Aardman goodbye with Phil and Michelle. Lineage.jpeg Hqdefault.jpg IronsintheFire_Thumb.jpg TidmouthBeachRobert.jpg|Robert looking for his lost badge Not Like Him Thumbnail.PNG Midsodorbts1.JPG|Behind the scenes Midsodorbts2.JPG RobertPajamas.JPG Stewart and Turtle.PNG Category:Human Category:Character Category:North Western Railway Category:Protagonist Category:Deceased